Implantable medical devices (IMDs) include a variety of devices that provide therapy (such as electrical simulation or drug delivery) to a patient, monitor a physiological parameter of a patient, or both. IMDs typically include a number of functional components encased in a housing. The housing is implanted in a body of the patient. For example, the housing may be implanted in a pocket created in a torso of a patient. The housing may be constructed of a biocompatible material, such as titanium. While the housing is biocompatible, there may still be a risk of infection to the patient as a result of the implantation procedure or the presence of the IMD in the body.